Projection interfaces, such as multi-touch projected displays (MTPDs), provide projections from computing devices that allow users to make inputs directly on the projection. Such interfaces are useful because they can allow touch-screen-like usage models with more flexibility than a touch screen.
Moreover, projection interfaces may provide size and weight reductions for devices. For instance, an MTPD-equipped mobile device may provide its user with traditional capabilities, without requiring large input and output devices (e.g., keyboards and displays).
Conventional input and output devices may exhibit wear and damage may occur through normal operations, as well as through misuse (e.g., through heavy-handed operation and/or handling with dirty hands). However, projection interfaces provide for touch-less user interactions. As a result, concerns of input and output devices becoming worn and damaged may be alleviated.